1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a method and apparatus for building information on an emotion lexicon and more specifically to a method and apparatus for building information on an emotion lexicon by extracting an emotion expression lexeme and a basal lexeme for emotion expressions from a sentence which is provided through a web document, and so on.
2. Related Art
Using an emotion lexicon dictionary is one method used to analyze emotion which is expressed in a sentence. An emotion lexicon contains words or patterns for each category. Emotion information about a given text may be analyzed by determining whether a word or pattern in the text is contained in the emotion lexicon (see Korean Patent No. 2009-0034052 entitled “Apparatus and method for extracting emotion information”).
This method has a problem in the method of building the emotion lexicon. Also, a method for recognizing the emotion lexicon only by determining whether a word or pattern is contained has low accuracy. In commercial services requiring high accuracy, the emotion lexicon is often built manually. The method of building the emotion lexicon manually has limitations of requiring much manpower, time, and cost.
Much research has been conducted on building the lexicon semi-automatically and automatically. A method of increasingly expanding a small number of emotion words is associated with the present invention in a methodology for semi-automatically and automatically building the emotion lexicon. For this purpose, related words (synonyms and antonyms) or relations between words in a text may be used (see Korean Patent No. 2009-0129707 entitled “Representative sensitivity vocabulary abstraction method that use sensitivity vocabulary rescue [sic]”).
However, most methods thereof are shown to be useful only in limited domains such as customer reviews for movies or goods, and a methodology for effectively building the lexicon in all situations has not yet been designed.